<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Day in the Hospital by WritingToKeepMySanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195980">Christmas Day in the Hospital</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity'>WritingToKeepMySanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's 2020. Have some Christmas cheer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crutchie Morris is a little shit, F/M, Gen, Jack should never fall asleep with some girl's number on his cast, Kath's a good sport, but a little shit, chat fic, good hearted, the follow up no one needed to Jack and Crutchie in the hospital, this is really his fault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/pseuds/WritingToKeepMySanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie may talk a big game when it comes to flirting with people, but Crutchie still didn't believe he really got some girl's number the night before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's 2020. Have some Christmas cheer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Day in the Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An unnecessary follow up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772986/chapters/29505759">these chapters</a> from, <em>geez</em> three years ago? that can't be right....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unknown Number</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:25 am) is this katherine?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:29 am) . . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:29 am) Yes? Jack?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:30 am) nah his friend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:31 am) How did you get my number?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:32 am) off his cast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:32 am) i was curious</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:33 am) like. if u were real or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:36 am) Okay, I’m still confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:37 am) Who are you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:38 am) crutchie, jack’s friend </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:39 am) Ohhhh, are you the one in the hospital?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:39 am) I thought it was Charlie? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:39 am) if u like</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(11:39 am) almost everyone calls me crutchie tho</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crutchie + Katherine</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:41 am) Do you feel any better? Jack said you had pneumonia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11: 42 am) You know there’s a vaccine for that. Should probably check that out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:44 am) better, off iv yesterday, real food 2day :D</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:45 am) woulda been good 2 kno b4 i ended up in the hospital</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:46 am) But exchanging no food for hospital food? I’d almost rather have no food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:46 am) Yeah. Sorry. Now you know?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:47 am) jackie brought jacobi’s hospital food is shit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:48 am) Jacobi’s? Any good?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:48 am) little deli in queens. best matzo ball soup&amp;b&amp;w cookies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:49 am) a friend introduced us to it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:50 am) Sounds like a good place, I’ll have to check it out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:50 am) yeah u should</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:51 am) ok enough small tlk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:51) u real or not?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:51 am) What, do you want proof?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:51 am) yea bc either u or jackies lyin nd i need to know who is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Katherine has sent a photo*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:52 am) Does this suffice?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:53 am) dont give me that look u know i had to check</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:53 am) also wht happened to ur head</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:54 am) Slipped on some ice, sprained my wrist and cut my head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:54 am) ouch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:55 am) y does jack have ur number?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:55 am) You're very confusing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:55 am) Because I gave it to him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:55 am) yeah but y?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:56 am) Because I liked talking to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:56 am) He was funny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:56 am) Kinda cute, too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:56 am) That enough?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:57 am) eh guess hes alright</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:57 am) and i love him n everything but really?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie (11:57 am) cant u do better than jackie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:58 am) Why, is he actually awful?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (11:58 am) Painkillers make him seem like a nice guy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (11:59 am) oh no jacks great</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:00 pm) besides the stubbornness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:00 pm) holing up n the studio all night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:01 pm) drinkin black coffee who does that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:01 pm) coffee should be good not rot ur gut</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:02 pm) I do, actually</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:02 pm) The stronger, the better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:03 pm) And I’ve been called stubborn before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:03 pm) Too stubborn for my own good, according to some</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie? (12:05 pm) oh my god u 2 are perfect 4 each other</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:06 pm) Well, I’ve barely known him twelve hours so that might be premature…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie?: (12:06 pm) nope callin it now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:07 pm) let it be noted on December 25 at noon, charlie morris was the first to say jack&amp;katherine r pefjasdkfhdsjfuihsdjkfhirsufrjkfhsdkjf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:08 pm) . . .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:08 pm) Crutchie? Everything okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:18 pm) jack took my phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:19 pm) still stand by everything I said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:19 pm) I hope everything works out 4 u crazy kids</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:20 pm) Thanks, I think?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown Number</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(12:23 pm) im sorry i fell asleep for an hour and crutchie thought that meant he should text u I didnt put him up to it</em>
</p><p><em>Katherine: </em>(12:24<em> pm) Okay, is it Jack this time? </em></p><p>
  <em> (12:25 pm) yeah srry he likes bein a shit and was tryin to be funny</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jack + Katherine</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:27 pm) No, he’s great!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:28 pm) I think I gave the wrong guy in the hospital my number ;)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Crutchie + Katherine </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:29 pm) b honest, how did jack really break his arm?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:30 pm) He told me he fell out of tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Katherine: (12:30 pm) That’s in no way cool, so I assume he was telling the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crutchie: (12:31 pm) I KNEW IT</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jack + Katherine</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Jack: (12:32 pm) im gonna regret this arent i?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not saying it gets around that Jack scored some girl's number for real and Katherine suddenly gets flooded with unknown numbers from his friends.................. but I'm also not not saying that XD Jack, of course, does not regret this, because, if you've been around the last couple years, this was the start of the Kelly Kids 'verse! </p><p>Some comments I'll never forget and one of them is Claire's on the first Christmas Eve in the Hospital chapter when she was like "Crutchie needs to get the pneumonia vaccine" and I straight up had to look up the pneumonia vaccine because I'd literally never heard of it before lajdfkdfksdfskd</p><p>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>